Broken Glass
by Eclare Drama
Summary: Eli and Clare just got together two months before everything went down hill,: Possibly Eli and Julia,: Once when Clare comes home late everything falls apart. Eli wants to take her away from her parents.What Happens? and where will they go, A hotel perhaps?at the hotel there is a terrible storm. Julia is not dead but she is around!


_**Details-**_

Chacaters:_**Eli ;,clare, ;employee #1;,employee # 's dad and mom!**_

Ages:_**Eli- 18 ; CLare-17 ;Employee #1-18 ; Clare's mom and dad 50 and 48 : Employee #2-27**_

Relationships:_** Eli and Clare just got together two months before everything went down hill,: Possibly Eli and Julia,: Clare's perents are getting a divorxe.**_

Summary_**: Once when Clare comes home late everthing falls apart. Eli wasnts to take her away from her Happend? and where will they go, A hotel perpapes?at the hotel there is a terrible storm. Julia is not dead but she is around!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Scared**

_**Eli's POV**_

Two months._Two _months!I can't believe I've been together with _Clare Edwards_ that long. God I love her but she just doesn't know it yet. I'm just trying to find the right moment and right time to tell the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, the person that i can wake up to everyday right by my side,the person that has a shoulder to cry on when nessasery,the person that has baby blue eyes that make me go weak in the knees when _her_ face lits up with happiness, the person that i can call mine, the person that is _**Clare Edwards**_. The person I love with all my heart no matter what and the Girl that I would protect until I die!Pretty cheesy?Very! Clare and I been through breaks ups,to fights, to misunderstandings but we still made it through it all. We had plently of dates that were wonderful and there is never a night I regret spending with making her laugh,giggle,to goodnight kisses in the end. she doesn't know what she does to me!Lately her parents have been fighting. She calls me crying her eyes out about how scared she is that they will get a divorce and she will keep visiting her dad in the states or another part of Canada. I still remember that day when she first called me weeping and freaking out.

_**Flashback:**_

_I'm sitting at my computer finishing a writing essay when my phone started to ring. I got up from my computer desk and went over to my bed,plopped down, look at who's calling and see its my beautiful girl friend. I press the 'answer' button,put it to my ear and stare up at the ceiling with a goofy smile and say,_

_"Hey babe, Whats up?" I heard a soft sob and she says_

_"E-Eli? i'm really scared...-" She whimpers and then cholks on a sob and starts going into a crying fit."-...Eli...please they won't s-s-stop!" I shot up from my bed and say,"Clare!...a-are you okay?Why are you scared?Are you hurt?What happend?"_

_She starts panicking and starts crying again and she says between sobs,"M-my parents won't s-s-stop fighting-g. I head g-glass b-breaking and a s-s-s-scream and a loud bang! Eli I'm scared that my dad hurt...hurt m-my mom. -" she stops and I hear a sniffle "- I need you to tell me w-what to do!...god i'm so scared. I don't want them to f-f-fall apart. We're suppose to be a-a f-family!"_

_Just by hearing her crying and hurt so bad about her parents make me won't to go over to her house punch the heck out of her dad and yell at her mother and take Clare away from them,but we all know that would never happen...right?_

_"Clare. Just stay calm okay? I-" I was cut off by a loud banging noise and a scream from Clare plus a sob. "Clare what was that?Are you hurt?" I asked worried _

_"T-thats them again! I have my door locked...I n-never heard them fi-fight like t-this...Ever!..."_

_"Clare...I'm coming okay be ready in 5 miuties! I lo- i mean I uh...I'm coming!" I so close to telling Clare I love her... I got to be more careful,First I will be telling her I love her then the next thing I know she tells me she doesn't feel the same._

_"Please Eli hurr-" I heard a big bang then the line went dead._

_**End Of Flashback**_

That day when I went over to Clare's I ran right to Clare's room to make sure she was okay. When I got there I saw her in the corner covering her ears,her eyes shut tight and her rocking back in forth. I went over to her and she opened her eyes and threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder while I just sat there with her that night holding on to her tight being relieved that she wasn't hurt. That night I took her to my house so she wouldn't have to hear her parents fight all didn't even notice that I took her to my place. They was too busy fighting in their bedroom they didn't notice Clare leaving. I sang to Clare that night to keep her calm then soon she feel asleep.

I felt bad for her parents fight all the time. Since that phone call I've been trying to keep Clare out of the house most of the day so she wouldn't have to go back to a house full of yelling and screaming. I just hope that it won't get to out of hand one day, but I'm pretty sure that they are going to separate but I can only hope for the best for Clare. _My _girl.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**No One POV**_

Eli and Clare were on a date. They decided to walk out of the restaurant and get some fresh air."Eli today was really fun thanks." Clare got on her tipsy-toes and gave Eli a peck on the lips. "No problem," Eli said "We haven't been on a date for about a week and I was thinking 'hey how about I go on a date with my wonderful girl friend that I adore!'" He smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking around the pond in the park.

"Eli?"

"Yes beautiful" Eli replied with a smile on his face looking forward looking at the pond. Clare blushed and said, "What time is it"? Eli looked down at his phone that he pulled out of his pocket and his arm fell from Clare's shoulder and his eyes almost fell out of his eye sockets. "Clare!Its 11:12!" "OH MY GOD MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" right when she said that they both ran to Morty (**Eli's hearse)** and were on their ways to Clare's house.

**Clare's POV**

I know once when I get into my house my parents are going to flip. I don't even know why they care, they always fight and never have time to notice that I'm even their daughter. Thanks to Eli I'm barely at my house so I don't get to hear them fight and fight all the time. Eli. We've been together for two months! I known him for about five months before we started a relationship. I love him so much with all my heart. He doesn't know it yet but i'm planning on telling him soon. I just don't want to feel dumb if he doesn't feel the same way. The first time I called him about my parents was fighting badly he was there. I think he almost told me he _love_ me.

_"Clare...I'm coming okay be ready in 5 minutes! I lo- i mean I uh...I'm coming!" _

Yea sounds like it to me.

I hate when my parents fight. I think my father might have hit my mother. I use to love the family that use to go to fundraisers together and go to church every Sunday. After Darcy left for Kenya to help out over there they just fell apart. This whole 'family' did. Once I over heard them fighting over my dad cheating on my mom. He got mad and I heard a big 'CLAP!' and my mom scream then him scream at her. I know I can't trust anyone but Eli. My mom keeps telling my that 'everything is okay' or 'don't worry about it'. I don't believe her for one second.

Eli and I get to my house and he parks across the street,turns off the hearse and looks at me. "Want me to go in with you?" I nod and said,"Please." We exit Morty and walk to my front door. We walk inside,I shut the door behind us and walk more into the house and see that my mom and dad was sitting at the kitchen table looking as pissed as ever. My dad looked up at me.

"CLARE!?where have you been?" I looked at Eli then back at my parents,

"I was-we were studying at the park and lost track of time." I lied. My dad stood up from the table and said,

"If you guys were studying where's you guys book bags and books,and why would you be studying on a Saturday," I grabbed Eli's hand, "See Helen there is something going on with her and that boy!"

"Maybe they were just studying Randall." My mom said with a scared look on her face for some odd reason. My dad turned to my mom who which was sitting next to him. He slapped her across the face, "What do you know Helen! Shut up! What are you..covering for her when she goes out with him and do's what ever god knows what!?" He started walking towards Eli and I with his hand raise like he was about to strike again for another hit. Eli pulled on my hand. He pulled on my hand again then he pulled me out of the house. He ran me to morty,open the door for me, I slid in, He closed the door and walked around to his side and got in then drove off. I began to softly sob. I thought about what was going to happen. What are me and Eli going. Whats going to happen to my mom?

After thirty minutes of Eli driving and me softly sobbing he parked Morty and shut off the engine. Eli looked at me, "Clare you okay?" I shook my head and tried to hold in my sob but it slipped. I felt Eli put his leg on my thigh and I flinched and pushed his hand away. I guess I was still jumpy on what just happened a half an hour ago. " Clare it's just me okay...relax." He put his hand on my leg and this time I didn't flinch instead I looked up at him.

"Eli I don't want to go back there. Please Don't make me go back there." I cried.

"There is no way i'm letting you go back there for anything Clare." He said. He moved to the middle and I climbed on top of his lap where my face was facing his. I buried my face into his neck and cried softly but loud enough for him to hear. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me closer making me let out a moan. He pulled away and looked at me again then put his hands on my hips guiding me to move back and forth on his lap. I moan out his name and pressed my body harder on top of his making him groan.

"Clare."

"Eli." He kept his hands on my hips while i sucked on his neck. I don't know where this came from but we just started making out of no where sometimes and it leads to dry humping. Best feeling right now I tell you that. I picked up the pace faster and faster by the minute. Once we were in utter bliss I slowed my pace down. "Oh Eli..mmhm" "Fuck Clare!" He started to kiss up neck then bit down a little harshly. He moved up,gave me a kiss on the cheek then finally gave me a peck on the lips and said,

"I don't know where that just came from but I liked it...alot." He smirk. I climbed off of him and nodded my head, "Yea me too. It felt really** really** good. We only do that sometimes,but doing it out of the blue makes the feeling way better! But whats going to happens now?"

" I don't know babe.I really don't know but only thing I know is we have each other and I will do everything and anything for you. Maybe we should just stay at a hotel for a while?" I nodded my head and he moved back to where his place was and started driving.

**So tell me what you guys think of this story. I AM going to be working on this story as well as : **_**Shattered and Holding Trust which I JUST UPLOADED ANOTHER CHAPTER TO SO CHECK IT OUT! Thank you guys for supporting me and my stories. PM anytime don't be shy! I'm always looking for a Eclare buddy! (heart) LOVE YOU ALL! (Wink)**_


End file.
